bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
One of the Boys
October 17, 2016 October 21, 2016 October 27, 2016 November 7, 2016 November 7, 2016 November 20, 2016 December 5, 2016 December 5, 2016 January 3, 2017 January 25, 2017 February 10, 2017 March 1, 2017 May 29, 2017 November 7, 2017 June 9, 2018 June 14, 2018}} |next = "A Tattler's Tale" |image = One of the Boys.png |viewers = 1.72 million}} "One of the Boys" is the forty-fifth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot When Lincoln wishes he had ten brothers instead of ten sisters, Lisa gives him a glimpse into that reality. Synopsis Lincoln and Clyde are looking through the fridge for something to eat. After finding a jar of peanut butter, Lincoln sticks his finger in the peanut butter, and sticks it in his mouth. He then attempts to stick the same finger back into the jar, but Lola notices this, and starts to shout at Lincoln to have some class. Luan arrives with Mr. Coconuts to deliver a joke when suddenly, Lincoln burps in front of Luan, causing her to tell a joke that jabs at Lincoln. When Lincoln complains that life in the Loud House is always like this (followed by series of flashbacks showing the issues of living with sisters, such as a long waiting time to use a bathroom, constant gang ups on him to make him look good in front of Ronnie Anne, rejecting his ideas of where to go for fun, and opting to go to the mall instead, and giving Lincoln massive intensive care just because he got a minor cramp), he wishes that he had ten brothers instead of ten sisters. That night, Lisa, who took what Lincoln said into consideration, has made a watch that can make a portal that will transport Lincoln into the world of his dreams. Lincoln takes the watch, and Lisa warns him that he needs to return back to his original world within 24 hours, or else he'll be stuck in the new dimension forever. With that in mind, Lincoln jumps in. Lincoln lands in the hallway, but doesn't see any noticeable changes. Suddenly, the sisters (who are now boys) exit their rooms. Lincoln is ecstatic at this and to his surprise, they all want to go to Dairyland (with the brothers saying that it was Lincoln's idea). After their trip, they go over to Gus' Games and Grub to enjoy pizza. They arrive back home where they greet their parents (who are wearing inverted clothes) and quickly dog-pile on Dad. Lincoln discovers that what used to be his bedroom is a closet and his bed is in Lynn and Lars' (Lynn and Lucy's) bedroom. Lincoln is having such a fun time in this dimension, that he decides to stay in it forever, and tosses the watch away. The next day, Lincoln wakes up and receives two horrible punches: one from Lynn (for waking him up) and one from Lars (for scratching his coffin). Lincoln attempts to use the bathroom, but is revealed to be a pigsty to his horror. Luke (Luna), having been woken up from Lincoln's complaining, agrees that the bathroom is messy and says that he and Lincoln should clean it. But Luke's method of "cleaning" involves him using Lincoln's head to scrub the toilet. Lincoln walks out and is mocked by his brothers because of this. He trips and hurts his thumb, and instead of consoling him, Loni (Leni) tells him to shake it off instead. Lincoln tries to convince Leon (Lily) to kiss his "boo-boo" to make it better, but instead responds by biting his thumb, causing the brothers to laugh even harder. Later, while getting ready for a date with Ronnie Anne, Lincoln sees Leif and Lexx (Lana and Lola) wearing his shirts. They then inform him that because they didn't have any clean shirts at the moment, they decided to wear his shirts instead, much to his annoyance. The brothers then proceed to make fun of him for his relationship with Ronnie Anne. Lane (Luan) pulls Lincoln's pants up to his chest, and messes with his hair, annoying him even more. The brothers then dog-pile onto him before giving him a "Loud House-style Dutch oven." Lincoln, having second thoughts living in this world, decides to head back to his own world. With five minutes left on the clock, Lincoln looks through the garbage can where he threw the watch away, but to his horror, the watch is gone. It turns out that Lexx found it and decides to play "Keep Away" with the watch, to which the nine other brothers join in. Lincoln tricks his brothers into dog-piling on Dad again and uses that distraction to take the watch back. With a few seconds left on the clock, Lincoln opens a portal and jumps in (but not before Lynn pantses him one last time). Lincoln falls through the portal and into a dimension that he initially believes is his original world (even finding Bun-Bun's okay). Suddenly, the ten brothers burst into his room, making Lincoln think that he didn't escape the brothers dimension. However, the brothers mysteriously have looks of concern on their faces and are asking him if he's okay instead of bullying him. When Lincoln expresses confusion as to why the brothers are seemingly being so nice to him, Loni asks, "Want us to stay until you fall asleep, Linka?" Realizing he has been called a girl's name, "Lincoln" realizes that his room is all girly, and upon seeing his reflection on the mirror, "Lincoln" soon realizes that he's in the wrong dimension. He's now in a dimension where everything is the opposite: he's now the only sister in the family, named Linka, in a family with ten brothers. This revelation causes Linka to scream loudly. Suddenly, Lincoln wakes up, realizing that the entire ordeal was just a nightmare. The sisters, having been alarmed by their brother's screaming, barge into his room, and ask if he's okay. Lincoln assures them that he's fine and expresses his thankfulness on having sisters instead of brothers (confusing his sisters until he claims that he was talking about nuns). When Leni finds a watch on the floor and asks Lincoln if he knows who it belongs to, Lincoln, mistaking it for the portal watch from his dream, quickly destroys it. However, it turns out the watch actually belonged to Lori who, naturally, is mad that her brother for destroying it, claims that Lincoln's going to pay for it. At first, he thinks this means that Lori's going to give him a swirly, but she explains that she means he'll literally pay for it (as in, buy her a new watch with his own money). After his sisters leave his room, Lincoln tells the viewers that he loves his sisters for who they are, and is glad that his sisters are nothing like his brothers. However, Lynn comes back, and pantses Lincoln, causing him to annoyingly remark "except for Lynn." Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln / Linka (uncredited) *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Cristina Pucelli as Luan / Mr. Coconuts *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Boy Lynn / Lars *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily / Leif / Lexx / Leon *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Levi *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Seth Green as Loki *Sean Astin as Loni *Greg Cipes as Luke *Rob Paulsen as Lane / Mrs. Coconuts Luna, Lucy, and Clyde's female counterpart have no lines in this episode. Trivia *The tune heard on the title card is Crazy Rock 'n' Roll Dream (later heard on "Roadie to Nowhere"). *It is shown in this episode that Lori has a habit of having "health food-kicks". *When Lincoln asked Clyde if he was imagining Lori on the beach again, there was a jar in the fridge that was labeled "DO NOT OPEN - LISA". **This jar is also seen on the title card of "A Fridge Too Far". *This is the first episode where Lincoln is voiced by Collin Dean, due to Grant Palmer hitting puberty after the previous episode. **Lincoln did not get an alternate girl voice. **Lincoln's voice remains the same in other international dubs. *The counterparts of the 4 oldest Loud siblings are voiced by the actors: Seth Green (Leonardo (Seasons 3-5)) as Loki (Lori's male counterpart), Sean Astin (Raphael) as Loni (Leni's male counterpart), Greg Cipes (Michelangelo) as Luke (Luna's male counterpart), and Rob Paulsen (Donatello) as Lane (Luan's male counterpart). **As for the other 7 Loud siblings, their counterparts each share the same voice actor/actress as them. *Although Luna and Lucy don't speak in this episode, their male counterparts (Luke and Lars) do. *Luna's voice actresses didn't work in this episode (although the Polish and Italian dubbers did), but Lucy's voice actresses did already work there (although not for the Brazilian dub case). *In the dimension where Lincoln has ten brothers instead of ten sisters, all ten of the brothers have the same interests as the sisters do, but in terms of personality, they all seem to be roughish and have no individual traits. **Unlike his sisters, who while they can be harsh to Lincoln at times, but still care deeply about him, his brothers are all even worse and don't seem to show any sort of love or concern towards Lincoln and are only nice when they're having fun. **However, the dimension with Linka Loud seems to be more or less exactly the same as Lincoln's original dimension, as the brothers are shown to be just as caring and protective of their sister as the sisters are of Lincoln. *Leon was the only Loud brother who didn't participate in dogpiling Lynn Sr. and Lincoln. He also didn't take part in the "Loud House-styled" Dutch oven directed towards Lincoln either. *Lynn is Lincoln's only sister whose male counterpart shares the same name as her, mostly because Lynn is technically a unisex name (although it is more common as a girl's name). **In fact, Lynn's male counterpart is pretty much the same as herself, only harsher. *From this episode onwards, Leni's sleeping mask is now blue and features a pair of closed eyes. *The music that plays after the brothers' visit to Dairyland is heard as the title card music for "Cereal Offender". *In the Latin American dub, when Lars says "Luke flushed him", he says it in an innuendo form ("Duerme con los peces", which means "He sleeps with the fishes"). *'Irony': Lola, Luan, and Lisa all find Lincoln gross and disgusting in the beginning, despite the fact that two of their siblings (Lynn and Lana) do gross things more often than Lincoln. References *''One of the Boys'' - The title of this episode might be a reference to . **It's also the same name of the theme song from fellow Nickelodeon show . *'' '' - The episode is similar to the episode "The Algae's Always Greener". **'' '' - The episode is also similar to the episode "If Boys Were Girls". **'' '' - The episode is also similar to the episode "Oh Brother", which Chris Savino co-directed. ***Levi (Lisa's male counterpart), looks similar to Dexter as well. *'' '' - Luke (Luna's male counterpart) has a hairstyle similar to Elvis Presley's hair. *'' '' - At the Royal Woods Mall, a store that is having a sale is called Bap, which is a parody of the chain of retail clothing stores. *'' '' - Lane (Luan's male counterpart) resembles Pinocchio. *'' '' - Luan's line, "It's cloudy with a chance of you're disgusting", is a reference to the book and . *'' '' - In Loki and Loni's room a poster of the album, The Dark Side of the Moon, can be seen. Errors *'Plot hole': During Lincoln's flashback where his sisters rejected Lincoln's ideas of where to go, they all rejected the idea of Dairyland, even the ones who were voting for it in "In Tents Debate". Also, when the Loud brothers announce they're going to Dairyland, Lincoln states that his sisters would never want to go to Dairyland, despite at least Lana having been shown to love it in both the aforementioned episode, and "Toads and Tiaras". *Lincoln only had 24 hours to leave the dimension, which began and ends at 10:30. When he only had five minutes left, instead of being 10:25, it was 10:30 on the clocks on the second floor. **Also, when they were playing "Keep Away" the clock marks there's only 1:20 minutes left, and the living room clock marks 10:30. **Also before, when Lincoln ask to Leif and Lexx (Lana and Lola) why they were using his shirts the clock in the living room was in 10:30, just in the limit time. *When Leif said "Bye Mom!" to Rita, he spoke in Lana's voice. *When Lincoln came out of the portal after leaving the brother dimension, his silhouette shows that he has his normal hairstyle instead of his Linka hairstyle. *When Lynn is waiting for the bathroom, she is in her pajamas, but when she comes out she's wearing her bathrobe. **Also, when she comes out of the bathroom barefoot, she has two left feet. *Normally, Lynn sleeps in knee-high socks, but in this episode, her socks are ankle socks. *In the Latin American dub of the episode, three lines are silent: "Clear!" (Lisa), "Will you be joining us, Lincoln?" (Levi) and "Say uncle!" (Luke). *In the Italian dub, two lines are silent: "62! Hut!" (Boy Lynn), and "Will you be joining us, Lincoln?" (Levi). *In the credits, Linka is missing. Running Gags *Lynn punching Lincoln and pulling his pants down. *The Loud brothers insulting and making fun of Lincoln. *The sisters annoying Lincoln because of his boyish attitude. *The Loud brothers dogpiling on Lynn Sr. and shouting "Say uncle!". *Lincoln mentioning his sisters, leading to another character being confused at this and him replying that he was referring to nuns. (Leni and her male counterpart, Loni) es:Uno de los Chicos fr:Marre des filles id:One of the Boys ms:One of the Boys pl:Brat wśród braci ru:Один среди мальчиков tl:One of the Boys